


Музыка

by Alfhild



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После десяти лет во дворце Аннерозе возвращается к музыке...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Музыка

Она снова играет по вечерам. Райнхард оставляет дверь кабинета открытой - чтобы был слышен рояль из малой гостиной. Хороший кабинетный рояль, не чета старому полурасстроенному пианино, которое стояло у них дома. Райнхард любит музыку. Старую, классическую, для исполнения которой нужен симфонический оркестр. Или рояль. Были пьесы, которые он узнавал с первых тактов, потому что помнил их еще с тех пор, как не умел читать.   
И - откуда он знает, что к этому есть слова? 

Зима пройдёт и весна промелькнёт,   
И весна промелькнёт;   
Увянут все цветы, снегом их заметёт,  
Снегом их заметёт...

Кто-то когда-то пел эту песенку, в которой голос и музыка текут легко, как родник. Воспоминание это вырывалось из-за наглухо замкнутой двери памяти, блуждало по дну сознания солнечным зайчиком. 

И ты ко мне вернёшься - мне сердце говорит,  
Мне сердце говорит,  
Тебе верна останусь, тобой лишь буду жить,  
Тобой лишь буду жить...

С каждым днем Аннерозе играла все свободнее, живее, вот уже и исчезает то заученно-механическое исполнение, которое почти напугало его поначалу. Кирхайс тогда спросил, чем он расстроен, а Райнхард не смог внятно объяснить. Это надо слышать - все ноты на месте и все движения соблюдены, но звук мертвый, пустой. Механический соловей.   
Все пройдет, Аннерозе забудет прошлое, как страшный сон, и к ним вернется ощущение дома - теплое солнечное пятно на полированном дереве, вкусно пахнет пирогами и вареньем, оса жужжит над вазочкой, кораблик из половинки ореха с парусом из осьмушки блокнотного листка плавает в миске с водой...

Ко мне ты вернёшься, полюбишь ты меня,  
Полюбишь ты меня;  
От бед и от несчастий тебя укрою я,  
Тебя укрою я.  
И если никогда мы не встретимся с тобой,  
Не встретимся с тобой;  
То всё ж любить я буду тебя, о, милый мой,  
Тебя, о, милый мой...


End file.
